1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic system for detecting smoke or intrusion in a building and particularly to a system which is built into building wall openings such as for windows or doors.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
Both conventional and jalousie windows have utilized alarm systems in the past for detecting intrusion or unauthorized entry and many modern fire codes require the strategic placement of smoke alarms throughout buildings to insure the early detection and safety of its occupants in the event a fire occurs. Conventional smoke detectors are usually mounted on walls or ceilings and are somewhat unattractive but are usually tolerated due to local fire code requirements and the benefits provided.
Conventional intrusion alarm devices can be concealed in windows and doors and oftentimes are joined to a central power source as are some smoke detectors whereby failure of the power source prevents one or more of the detector sensors and signals from properly functioning and providing warnings for the building occupants.
Therefore, with the known disadvantages and problems associated with conventional alarm and smoke detecting devices, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide an integrated smoke and intrusion alarm system for building wall openings which may be subject to instrusion such as windows, doors and the like which is not dependent on a central power supply.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an integrated alarm system which is concealed in the door or window frame assembly during building construction or installation but which can be easily removed thereafter as required and which includes an individual power supply in the form of batteries for each door or window so protected.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a solar battery charging system for each installation to insure long life for the power supply and to insure relatively little maintenance for the owner.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide an alarm system having a concealed, magnetically activated test switch in order to conveniently conduct periodic tests of the system.
It is still yet another objective of the present invention to provide an alarm system which is relatively inexpensive and which can be positioned in the upper section of a window or door during building construction or which can be retrofitted into existing buildings with relative ease.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed explanation is presented below.